wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Simon (シモン Shimon) or simply Diamond Simon (ダイヤモンドシモン Daiyamondo Shimon) is the Counterpart of the Original Simon Mikazuchi. He was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He was also the older brother of Kagura. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes. Appearence Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs. During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban. Personality As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor, hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life.8 This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent, as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies. Background Decades pasted since the war in the land of iron has passed, Simon was the Oldest son of theYakuza Clan. The snow in the land grew weary the petals of what was once lost of flowers bloom on the land, during the month of March, a mother had conceived her second child, Kagura Mikazuchi born on the 21st of that month,a young baby,came into the world as her life journey is about to begin. However, Dr. Eggman have invaded her Village and transformed it into Eggtropolis. When Kagura was 2 years old her father passed away from a terrible illness,though tears shredded though the young girls eyes she eventually stopped weeping the tears of sorrow but learnt that lost of a family member. Kagura was the twin age child of the family having along with Annabel of the Mikazuchi house hold, though her sister where more into Shinobi way. 'Part I' 'Tower of Heaven Arc' Meeting Jellal Fernandes Paul Gekko emerges with his Chimeratech Overdragon upon the tower, an action which proves to damage the tower badly and bewilders Jellal, who decides to punish Natsu with his strongest attack, Altairis. He begins to charge this attack, but before he can release it Erza wakes and steps infront of Natsu, planning to block the attack herself. Paul's Chimeratech Overdragon attempted to save Erza Scarlet, but it never reaches it's target as Simon runs in and blocks both Natsu and Erza from the attack. Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Family *Kagura Mikazuchi- Sister Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters